Company of Light
|Row 2 title = Affiliation |Row 2 info = Domino Magic Dimension Winx Their Homeworlds |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Domino |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = The Mysterios Stone (mentioned) |Row 5 title = Last Appearance |Row 5 info = Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure}}The Company of Light is a group originally formed by Oritel and Marion of Domino. Overview In order to protect their world from the Ancestral Witches, Oritel and Marion formed the Company of Light, a group composed of the fiercest fairies, witches, wizards, and warriors. In Season 3, Faragonda formally introduces the company and reveals to Bloom more about her birth parents' origins and their connection to Valtor, the ancient wizard who escaped his eternal prison in the Omega Dimension. It is revealed that after Oritel and Marion’s dissapearance, the company disbanded for more than seventeen years. It is not until the destruction of Obsidian and the liberation of Domino, Oritel, and Marion, that the Company of Light is revived and consists of the six Winx Club fairies. Pre-Series Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In "The Mysterious Stone", Faragonda mentions that the Ancestral Witches were stopped by Griffin, Saladin, and herself. |-|Season 3= In "Heroes of the Past", Faragonda tells Bloom about the history of the Company of Light: a group of heroes and warriors to protect the Magic Dimension. It was the same group Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin all fought side by side together. To Bloom's surprise, the group was formed by her very own birth parents. It was also revealed that since Oritel and Marion disappeared along with the three Ancestral Witches, the Company of Light had disbanded for seventeen years. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin were the only known members remaining. In "Fury!", Griffin, Saladin, and Faragonda face off against Valtor in an attempt to rescue the Winx. In "The Wizards' Challenge", Valtor refers to the Winx as the "New Company of Light". Later, Valtor declares a duel between him and the headmasters of the Magix schools, only to set an illusion spell against them. His spell eventually wore off on the teachers, just before they ended up destroying each other. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Another member of the company is revealed and is the catalyst for the movie: the sword smith Hagen. Before Hagen had reunited with Faragonda, he had believed the Company of Light was gone forever. Especially, with the events of Ortiel and Marion disappearing along with the ancient witches that attacked Domino. It's also possible that before or during the destruction of Domino they also fought Mandragora, the secondary antagonist of the movie. Members of the Company of Light seem to know her, just as she also appears to know Faragonda and Hagen. In the climatic events of the movie, King Oritel and Queen Marion are found in the Obsidian Circle. Oritel was turned to stone, and Marion sent herself into Oritel's sword. Thanks to Sky, he was able to withdraw the sword from it's rocky pedestal, freeing Oritel and Marion. Bloom and Daphne's powers also helped destroy Oritel, freeing the people of Domino. Thanks to Bloom and Sky, Domino was restored, and it's stated that a new Company of Light had been formed: the Winx Club. |-|Magical Adventure= It is mentioned by Sky that prior to the attack of the Ancestral Witches that his father, Erendor, then King of Eraklyon, was allied to the Company of Light, before betraying them when the Ancestresses threatened him of destroying his kingdom if he helped Oritel. The Ancestresses then gave him a magical object which would protect Eraklyon from evil to conclude their deal, and Erendor did not do anything to help defend Domino, later causing him a lot of grief. In the final battle between the Winx and the witches, King Oritel and King Erendor aided the fairies and specialists. These two are the only members of the Company of Light that return to face off against the Trix and Ancient Witches. Trivia *The Company of Light shares some similarities with the Order of the Phoenix of the ''Harry Potter'' series in that it was founded to fight against dark forces (Voldemort in Harry Potter; Darkar, the Ancestresses and Valtor in Winx Club), was dissolved when the enemies were first defeated and became formed again when the dark forces came back after many years. *The number of former members of the Company of Light is the same as the number of new members of the Company of Light (excluding Erendor as he was removed after betraying Oritel). Gallery File:Oritel.JPG|Oritel, as a warrior of the Company of Light File:Marion.JPG|Marion, as a warrior of the Company of Light File:Faragonda_younger.JPG|Faragonda, as a warrior of the Company of Light File:Griffin_younger.JPG|Griffin, as a warrior of the Company of Light File:Hagen.JPG|Hagen, as a warrior of the Company of Light File:Saladin_younger.JPG|Saladin, as a warrior of the Company of Light File:A_Part_of_The_Company_Of_Light.PNG|Remaining members of the Company of Light in Season 3 File:Sgf-1-.png|Remaining members of the Company of Light by the time of Season 3, when they were younger. Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Company of Light Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:Aisha Category:Tecna Category:Groups